


【Good Omens 好預兆｜ACA】Never Forget You

by blonly801



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊我流設定隨便寫＊不熟悉天使階級跟聖經，看維基瞎寫＊OOC不可避＊應該是無差啦，但我只吃AC，可能會偏AC，介意者請斟酌觀看





	【Good Omens 好預兆｜ACA】Never Forget You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart Nebula - part 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778878) by [saltPlusPepper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltPlusPepper/pseuds/saltPlusPepper). 

> 說好只是短打，怎麼就破萬了呢……
> 
> 喜歡記得幫我按kudo及分享喔  
能給我心得就更好了XD

上帝創造世界後，以自己的形象造了一些天使來幫助自己把這個空無一物的世界變得更加完美。克羅里大概只比阿茲拉斐爾早出生一點，不過那個時候「時間」的概念還沒有被上帝發明出來，即使問六千年後的克羅里，他也只能告訴你在他某次眨眼後，阿茲拉斐爾就跟著一批新生天使一起誕生。

在奶油色的天使誕生之前，紅髮的天使總是跟著其他天使按照神的旨意把漆黑又空無一物的宇宙填上璀璨星光，尚且稚嫩的大天使頑皮的在路西法身邊繞來繞去，一下子碰碰等著被放進宇宙裡熾熱超新星還不小心燙了指頭，一下子偷偷把剛揉好的星雲揣進懷裡帶到一旁把玩，但馬上就被有著一頭燦金長髮的熾天使抓著長袍給拖了回來。

「孩子，別調皮了。等等讓你來放進宇宙中，別把它搞丟了。」路西法平靜、溫柔卻不減威嚴的賦予克羅里一個簡單但卻讓天使開心不已的小任務，克羅里頂著一頭蓬亂的紅色捲髮抱著星雲蹦蹦跳跳地跟著路西法走來走去，這樣的舉動惹的本來一臉嚴肅的熾天使忍不住露出淺淺的笑容，「孩子，你是拉斐爾照顧的大天使吧？我記得你也是治癒天使？」

「是呀，但那挺無聊的。而且拉斐爾去天父那兒了，我好一陣子沒看到他。」克羅里一臉豪不在乎地聳聳肩後繼續把玩手中逐漸溫暖的星雲，他等不及要把他放進宇宙中然後告訴每個經過那裡的天使：「這是我幫忙做的喔！」

「你也不喜歡上帝替我們安排的使命嗎……」路西法用只有自己聽得到的音量喃喃自語後，終於露出一抹發自內心的美麗笑容後揉了一把克羅里捲捲的長髮後道：「跟我來吧，想不想一起創造星辰？」

克羅里跟著「晨星」的路西法消磨了許多時光，時間在這裡沒有意義，不成熟的天使只知道他與熾天使一起把空蕩蕩的宇宙增添了許多美麗的色彩，路西法甚至還讓克羅里自己選擇要把他手中的星雲擺在哪個位置，聽說上帝有意要做一顆特別的行星，於是大天使決定要把這份特別的存在放在能被這顆星球看到的位置。

「感覺怎麼樣？」一高一矮的天使站在宇宙中欣賞著環繞四周的點點星光，原本伸手不見五指的世界瞬間亮了許多，但這樣的數量遠遠不足以填滿廣大無邊的宇宙，路西法還有很多工作要做。

「太棒了！這真的太棒了！這比我原本的使命有趣多了！我很好奇上帝為什麼不讓我們自己選擇要做的工作？您知道為什麼嗎？」克羅里興奮的拉著路西法的長袍毫不在意逾矩行為的大聲問著，直到熾天使臉上的笑容驟然消失時才讓稚嫩的大天使想起兩人間的身分差距。

「啊、我……這個……」克羅里害怕的放開抓著衣服的手，緊張的低下頭有些驚慌失措，但路西法沒有出聲責備反而蹲下來平視著天使蜜色的大眼，用低沉好聽的嗓音輕輕地說著：「我也很在意上帝為什麼要用祂的旨意替我們決定一切，我明明不只這樣的能力。」

「什麼？」克羅里聽到如此逾矩的話是無比的認同但又不知道該怎麼回答，只能愣愣地看著路西法再度站起身牽起自己的手領著他往回家的路上走，「你心中的疑問不可以讓除了我以外的天使知道，拉斐爾也是。然後你可以常來找我，我們很相近。」

克羅里乖巧的點點頭，轉頭再看了一眼自己的星雲後才邁開步伐跟上等著自己的路西法。

  
  


✦✧✦✧✦

  
  


拉斐爾帶了一名新生的權天使回來，他有著一頭奶金色的短捲髮，與自己高瘦的身材相比顯得圓潤可愛，他露出燦爛友善的笑容向自己揮了揮手並用溫柔的聲音自我介紹：「你好呀，我是權天使阿茲拉斐爾！」

「噢，我是克羅里……大天使。」克羅里並不喜歡向人自報天使階級，他覺得這實在沒有意義，自己的階級低不代表他能做的事情就比較少，他還能幫強大的六翼天使布置宇宙呢！

「克羅里，你都上哪去了？有好好完成你的工作嗎？」拉斐爾正坐在椅子上一臉嚴肅的詢問著克羅里，他總覺得這個尚未成熟的天使意外的很難掌控，雖然不至於會說謊騙人但總會巧妙地規避責任，這可不是上帝樂見的行為。

「當然有，拉斐爾大人。只是我在工作上碰到一些問題，正好遇到路西法大人，所以請他指導我。您要是不信可以去問問他！」克羅里神態自若的回答著，雖然他並非真的去向路西法討教，但廣義上來說的確是在完成自己的工作，只是類型不同罷了。

「不，我相信你。」治癒的拉斐爾皺了皺眉頭，不太能理解偉大的「晨星」路西法怎麼會理睬這個沒什麼規矩的小天使，他總是與別西卜、薩邁爾之類的熾天使待在一塊兒，很少對其他人說出禮貌性問候之外的話，「言歸正傳，阿茲拉斐爾未來將會繼承火焰劍，替天父守護重要之物，你是他的治癒天使，一起努力成長吧。」

「是的，拉斐爾大人。」阿茲拉斐爾乖巧的點了點頭後露出興奮期待的眼神緊盯著克羅里看，這可讓紅髮的天使渾身不對勁。

「我還有事情要去完成，你先帶阿茲拉斐爾熟悉環境跟自己的職務。」語畢，拉斐爾便拾起自己的權杖起身離去，在臨走之前他停在克羅里身旁語重心長的低聲說道：「離路西法遠一點，他不是你該接觸的存在。」不等年幼的天使有其他反應，治癒天使轉眼間就消失在兩人的視線中。

「莫名其妙……」克羅里不滿地朝拉斐爾消失的方向吐了吐舌頭，一旁的阿茲拉斐爾對這種大逆不道的舉動完全無法理解，他驚訝地指著克羅里不敢置信的說：「天啊克羅里！你怎麼可以？」

調皮的天使瞇起眼睛回以一個燦爛的笑容後就拉著阿茲拉斐爾跑進天使們住的宮殿中，搞不清狀況的初生天使只能邁著大步跟著往頂樓的天台跑去，「克羅里，我們要去哪裡？」權天使扯著嗓子向跑在前頭的人問道。

「為了慶祝你的誕生，我要帶你去看這世界最美的東西！」克羅里用興奮到變得過度尖銳的聲音回應著。

兩人一前一後登上廣闊的天台，但克羅里沒有要停下腳步的跡象，反而張開潔白無瑕的羽翼拉著阿茲拉斐爾又往上飛了幾公尺高，還沒有真正使用過自己翅膀的權天使驚慌失措的緊抓著克羅里纖瘦的手臂一起飛向瞭望用的塔樓。

「天啊！克羅里！你要飛之前應該先告訴我一聲呀！」落地動作不甚優雅的阿茲拉斐爾一屁股跌坐在地上後餘悸尚存的直喘氣，「說了你也飛不起來，反正我絕對不會讓你掉下去的，就算你掉下去我也會先接住你。」克羅里坐在一旁笑嘻嘻的說著，不知為何聽起來像是耍嘴皮子的話，此時聽在阿茲拉斐爾耳中卻像是最誠懇的保證。

「那等我也飛的跟你一樣厲害時，如果你不小心跌下去，我也會接住你，無論如何。」奶金色的天使認真的點點頭後也回以相同的約定，「話說回來，你帶我來這裡究竟想看些什麼？」

克羅里咧著嘴神秘兮兮的笑著，他先是站起身故弄玄虛的捲起衣袖、整理衣襬、撥弄頭髮，接著對著壟罩在天空中的雲霧彈了個響指，遮蔽視線的霧氣隨著彈指聲逐漸散去，取而代之的是佈滿星空的各色星星一閃一閃的向地面的兩人展現自己的耀眼的光芒。

「克、克羅里……這是？」阿茲拉斐爾瞪大雙眼幾乎要說不出話來，璀璨星空映照在他透亮的雙眸中，天使看著這片美景幾乎要忘記呼吸，直到克羅里開始介紹他協助路西法創造的星星有哪幾顆時才猛然大吸一口氣，「我的上帝啊！這真的是太美了！這都是路西法大人做的嗎？」

「對！呃、不是，我是說我也有幫忙啦！像是把它們擺正或是擦亮一點之類的！你想想，這些事情都給路西法一個人做有多累？」堅持自己也有不少功勞的克羅里再次強調自己幫忙做了哪些事情，旁邊那個特別美麗的星雲還是自己精挑細選的最佳位置，阿茲拉斐爾一臉「好啦，你說的都對」的表情點點頭後就自己默默的欣賞這片星空。

「謝謝你，克羅里。」在沉默了好一陣子後阿茲拉斐爾再度開口道：「謝謝你告訴我這個世界有多美麗。」權天使一邊說著一邊輕輕地握住大天使骨感的左手，那隻修長的手像是不習慣被觸碰似的遲疑的抖了一下，克羅里愣了幾秒後才慢慢收緊左手感受著被旁人感謝的溫暖，這是他誕生以來頭一次有人這麼真摯誠懇的向他道謝，就像是在感謝自己出生在這個世界上，紅髮天使的心中湧現出滿滿的暖意。

「這、這沒什麼大不了的！只是在其他人發現前先讓你看看！」克羅里壓低音量的回答好讓自己的情緒不要洩漏出來，等阿茲拉斐爾再熟悉一點他的新朋友後會發現天使略微顫抖的尾音代表他正在害羞，「我們下去吧，順便教你怎麼拍動你的大翅膀。」

「如果我掉下去，你可要接住我喔。」

  
  


✦✧✦✧✦

  
  


自從阿茲拉斐爾走進克羅里的人生後，他覺得天界的生活也沒有想像中無聊，雖然這裡沒有什麼娛樂生活、死腦筋的天使很多、規矩一大堆、還不時的要被拉斐爾訓話，但有玩伴後一切都不同了。

阿茲拉斐爾並沒有看上去的乖巧聽話，權天使無疑是善良的存在，但在那透亮的灰藍眼瞳底下藏著只有克羅里能感受到的調皮與玩心，紅髮天使時常拉著奶金色的天使在天庭裡四處閒逛或者說是惡作劇。

他們曾不小心打翻某個天使未完成的工作導致天空的顏色不再只有黑色；也曾偷吃過上帝為了創世而由天使幫忙製造出來的水果樣本，老實說那一點都不好吃，所以在阿茲拉斐爾誠摯的建議要讓水果的味道嚐起來讓人更加舒服及喜悅後，兩人被趕出了工作室。

有一次克羅里又惹拉斐爾生氣，於是他被懲罰要去把天庭最大的聖水池給打掃乾淨而且不准找幫手也不能用奇蹟，事實上這是個很奇怪的懲罰，先不說天使不會亂丟垃圾——這裡也沒有垃圾讓他們製造，再者就是沒有人會刻意弄髒聖水，於是這就變成了專屬於克羅里的另類禁足。

紅髮天使無聊地躺在湖面上任意漂流，他一邊替天上的星座命名一邊想著阿茲拉斐爾現在在做什麼，畢竟只有他自己一個人的話一定想不到什麼有趣的事情可做。

正當克羅里打算閉目養神時，一個逐漸靠近的不明物體伴隨著慘叫聲從空中由遠到近傳來，克羅里瞇著眼睛還沒來得及看清楚是什麼東西掉下來時就跟著那玩意撞進池中深處。

「阿茲拉斐爾！」嚴格來說只有靈體的天使不需要呼吸，所以當克羅里在水中大喊著緊抱著自己的天使名字時那人馬上抬起頭露出一個燦爛的笑容道：「喔嗨，克羅里！抱歉撞到你，原本是要給你一個驚喜……結果計算錯誤直接撞上你……」

兩人狼狽不堪的游到岸邊，從頭到腳渾身濕透連潔白的翅膀都吸飽水份變得沉重不堪，那感覺對天使而言不是那麼好受，於是身為治癒天使的克羅里理所當然的施了個奇蹟讓兩個人都能好過一點，這可不算違背拉斐爾的指示！

「我相信如果飛行需要有證明文件的話，你一定會被沒收。」克羅里一邊用手疏開打結的長髮一邊沒好氣的說著，他大概不曉得在好幾千年的未來尚未被創造的人類會因為駕照被吊銷而煩惱，「有什麼關係，倒是你下次別再惹拉斐爾大人生氣了！我已經幫你求情，等等我們一起回去吧。」

克羅里沒有回答，只是靜靜的眺望著地平線上屬於天使們居住的宮殿，一陣清風吹拂，微捲的紅髮被吹散在天使身後，阿茲拉斐爾呆呆的盯著好友精緻好看的臉龐及纖細無瑕疵的身體，權天使看得出神，當他意識到時已經把手放到克羅里右耳下方象徵「治癒之蛇」的紋身上頭輕輕撫摸，「聽說上帝以後也會創造一種叫『蛇』的生物，真令人期待會是什麼樣子。」

「是啊……我們回去吧。」

克羅里曾帶阿茲拉斐爾一起去找路西法想介紹彼此認識但熾天使顯然對他的好友不感興趣，只是禮貌的打個招呼後繼續做自己的事，阿茲拉斐爾沒有很喜歡這位六翼天使，他看不慣路西法總是高高在上的態度及自詡媲美天父的創造力，但權天使並沒有說出口或是表現出來，他知道克羅里很崇拜也很親近路西法，於是在第一次會面後他總是目送紅髮天使獨自飛去「晨星」那兒，並暗自替大天使祈禱他並不是交到壞朋友。

  
  


✦✧✦✧✦

  
  


難以計算長度的日子過去後兩人都不再只是身形矮小的孩童形象，克羅里的身形變得更加高大修長，原本蓬亂的紅髮變得更加柔順的披散在肩上；阿茲拉斐爾的身高不如好友來得高，但相對精實的身材搭配上火焰之劍乍看之下儼然就是個令人心生畏懼的權天使，但只要他用溫柔和藹的聲音一開口說話就會讓人瞬間卸下心防。

並不確定天使會不會跟人類一樣隨著年齡增長有不同時期的身心理變化，只知道當兩人相伴彼此的時間越來越長時，他們之間的關係已經從玩伴漸漸變成戀人及摯友，事實上這在天使之間是很平常的事情，他們大多愛著彼此但總有個最特別的存在是想跟他永遠膩在一塊兒、只願意跟他分享連上帝都不能知道的祕密，而對克羅里而言就是他的阿茲拉斐爾。

「欸，天使。」兩人現在正坐在塔頂的瞭望台，這裡是當初他們第一次見面時一起看星星的地方，直到現在依然是他們最常來的秘密基地。克羅里坐在看台邊緣一邊晃著修長白皙的雙腿，一邊睜著棕色的大眼盯著頭頂的滿天星斗，此時宇宙裡的星辰已經全部佈署完畢，難以計算數量的星星組成一條連綿不絕的銀色河流穿過天際，克羅里不禁再度佩服自己在天使們不知道該怎麼把多出很多的星星放哪裡時，自己提出了：「把它們塞在一塊兒就好」的建議，要不是有這句話哪來這麼美的銀河可看？

「克羅里，你也是個天使。然後，什麼事親愛的？」阿茲拉斐爾正專心的梳理著大天使柔順美麗的紅色長髮並綁上一條小辮子，他一直都很羨慕克羅里有這樣的頭髮，不像自己一樣只有捲捲的短髮，雖然克羅里也很喜歡他的頭髮就是了，「好了，完成了！這樣你的瀏海就不會檔到你的視線了。」

「你不覺得很難理解上帝到底在想什麼嗎？給我們這麼大的力量卻只能做很少部分的事情，為什麼我們不能也自己創造個世界？為什麼會有那麼多搞不清楚理由的旨意？說清楚講明白很難嗎？」克羅里轉頭看著阿茲拉斐爾叨叨絮絮著一堆問題，這在權天使聽來幾乎都是大逆不道的想法，這不禁讓他想起了路西法——那位克羅里快把他當成另一個上帝的存在，「親愛的，你不該妄自揣測上帝的旨意，一切都會有他的道理，然後我覺得你真的該離路西法大人那群人遠一點，那不健康。」

聽完阿茲拉斐爾的話克羅里挑起左邊眉毛似笑非笑的看著他的摯友，接著他又黏到權天使身上撒嬌了好一會兒後才在對方耳邊壓低聲音輕輕地說：「這個想法是遇到路西法前就有的，只是他叫我別跟任何人說，但我覺得你能夠聽。」

「噢天啊，那我建議你最好別再說出口！你知道的，最近因為上帝要做地球大家壓力都很大，我從拉斐爾大人那邊聽到很多不是很好的消息……大多跟路西法大人有關！」阿茲拉斐爾抱著克羅里的雙手逐漸收緊，他感受著這具比他纖細太多的軀體彷彿一碰就碎，他的愛人一直都是個很有自我見解的人，遵守規定跟安分守己並不在他的規劃中，但他相信這一切都是上帝給予的，肯定有他的理由在只是他們還不清楚。

不過有件事阿茲拉斐爾倒是很清楚，如果其他人不同意上帝給克羅里的使命甚至要藉此傷害他，他會用上帝賜予的火焰劍保護他的克羅里——在無人受傷的情況下。

「你一定要讓我說，我都快憋死了！」克羅里把整張臉埋進權天使結實的胸膛磨蹭著，貪婪的嗅著上頭令他身心舒暢的味道，不確定要怎麼描述這個感覺，他相信是因為還有些形容詞沒被發明出來，他會找出來的。

「噢！克羅里，我就是很擔心。上次神之子那件事讓天父非常非常非常的不開心！希望路西法大人別再做傻事了。」

阿茲拉斐爾說的是不久之前才發生的事，上帝創造了他的獨子、三位一體的上帝的另一個化身，在遙遠的未來會以上帝之名被送到地球上，那天上帝帶著神之子來到眾多天使面前要眾人向神子行禮，帶路西法不但拒絕甚至還出言不遜的冒犯天父，當時很多與路西法同流合汙的天使也跟著起身表達不滿，整個過程阿茲拉斐爾都緊緊的握住克羅里的手，就怕一個不注意他的愛人也跟著起身離去，最後在以拉斐爾為首的天使們的勸說下路西法等人才勉為其難的低下頭做做樣子，但怒氣難消的上帝只是帶著神子消失在眾人面前，留下害怕、疑惑及不滿，每個人都知道已經有什麼東西被破壞、再也回不到從前那樣。

「我沒那麼傻，況且我不能冒失去你的風險。」克羅里抬起頭看著仍一臉擔憂的阿茲拉斐爾，忍不住湊上前在白嫩的臉上留下一吻，「我們會沒事的好嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾沉思了一會兒後才妥協的點點頭後，他低頭輕吻克羅里主動湊上來的唇瓣，內心的擔憂依然揮之不去。

  
  


✦✧✦✧✦

  
  


令人不安的事情終究還是發生了，高傲自大的路西法不滿自己能力高強、神通廣大，就算不及上帝偉大至少也有第二把交椅的地位，但忽然出現的神之子就像否定熾天使一直以來的努力與能力，忍無可忍的路西法便率領天界近三分之一的天使群起叛變。

天使戰爭瞬間爆發，排除異己的肅清也即刻展開。

接獲戰爭任務的阿茲拉斐爾先是看著手上的熊熊燃燒的火焰劍再看看向他傳達指令的拉斐爾，滿臉的悲傷任誰看了都不忍心賦予他手刃同胞的殘忍任務，但這是他的職責。

「這場戰爭不可避，米迦勒已經帶領軍隊在前線戰鬥了，你跟克羅里都必須上戰場，克羅里會在後線支援你不必擔心他。」即使拉斐爾試圖用先解釋克羅里身為治癒天使不會在最前線參與戰鬥來安撫焦慮的權天使，但阿茲拉斐爾仍一臉不同意的搖搖頭道：「我不知道……拉斐爾大人……我覺得——」

「阿茲拉斐爾，看在老天的份上閉上你的嘴。」這時站在一旁的克羅里突然出聲呵斥他的伴侶，這是他們共度漫長時光以來阿茲拉斐爾第一次聽到克羅里這樣對他大吼，權天使滿臉的受傷與不解，想去牽對方的手卻被他躲開。

「你看看你們，只想著要去戰場上殺人，有想過為什麼會這樣嗎？為什麼全能的上帝要任由他創造的天使互相殘殺？路西法個性是囂張了一點，但他的能力也是實實在在的，為什麼上帝就這麼討厭他這點？怕有人能跟祂一樣強大嗎？」盛怒到極點的克羅里幾乎全身都在發抖，他齜牙咧嘴的對著兩人大吼壓抑在心中許久的想法，不管阿茲拉斐爾如何試圖摀住他的嘴，他就是要說出來，因為他認為這才是正確的，「路西法不是一夕之間才想到要叛變的，您都看在眼裡，卻不管也不顧，我們為您所做的一切到底算什麼？我們就不是您的孩子嗎？」

語畢，克羅里轉身就飛出宮殿往戰場的方向過去，阿茲拉斐爾也張開翅膀緊追在後，留下滿臉悲傷的拉斐爾默默的跪在地上向全知全能的天父禱告著：「主啊請你原諒這孩子。他是個很好、很棒、很有才華的天使，請不要對他施以天罰，我會好好管教他的，這對阿茲拉斐爾來說太殘忍了。」

年輕的天使不曉得戰爭早已不只發生在戰場上，也有許多路西法的支持者雖然沒有在第一時間站出來叛變，但他們也與克羅里一樣從未改變過想法，而當他們對上帝的疑惑越來越多時，上帝的懲罰便從天而降。

幾乎是同一時間，一望無際的天堂閃過一道刺眼的白光後，巨大的雷鳴聲響徹雲霄，所有人無不害怕的顫抖著，因為上帝動怒了。

所有的天使——無論是順從或是反叛者——都同時抬起頭看向比天空更高的存在站立不動，率先回過神的米迦勒趁勢舉起寶劍劈進了路西法的身體裡，伴隨著六翼天使痛苦的慘叫聲，來自神的處罰正式開始。

受傷的熾天使突然如斷線的人偶般從空中摔落，但他並沒有就此落在天界潔白的大地上，反而不停的不停的持續往下，穿過天界、穿過星辰、穿過世界的一切，往深淵墜落。

路西法的殞落是一切的開端，叛變的天使也開始一個個如流星般墜落地面，在天庭的每個地方都可以看到一道道白光劃過天際、穿過地面、落入無止盡的黑暗，而那些曾經都是彼此的手足甚至是伴侶。

克羅里明白大勢已去，一股不可抗力正不斷的拉扯他想把叛亂的天使從空中拽下來，他停止前進轉頭對緊追在後阿茲拉斐爾張開雙臂，直到此時克羅里仍貪婪的想在永別前再抱抱他的權天使，只要一下下，哪怕只是牽個手他也會滿足。

但在阿茲拉斐爾即將觸到他柔順的紅髮時並將愛人擁入懷中時，天罰降臨在克羅里身上，他還來不及說些什麼就被扯下空中、摔至地面、往萬劫深淵一去不復返。

「克羅里！克羅里！不、不、不——」阿茲拉斐爾跪在被天使砸穿地面的坑洞旁尖叫著，他把頭穿過洞口不停對著克羅里消失的方向徒勞的抓撈著，權天使甚至想跟著跳下去，他不能沒有他的克羅里。

  
  
  


克羅里正失重的不停往下墜，失去平衡的身體不停在空中旋轉掙扎著，以自由落體的速度摩擦整個世界使得天使潔白的羽翼擦出火花並熊熊燃燒了起來，他覺得自己因疼痛而尖叫，但強烈的風切聲讓他聽不清所有聲音，包括自己大喊阿茲拉斐爾的嘶吼。

紅髮天使看見周圍滿是與他一同墮落的手足，克羅里甚至還認出幾個熟捻的朋友——都是一群圍繞在路西法左右的天使，他希望他的權天使沒有因為太靠近自己而跟著一起掉下來，這一切都太痛了，他的愛人一定承受不住。

像是無止盡的墜落終於結束，墮天使們被扔進滾燙的岩漿海中沒有人例外，因高速摔落使他沉進了岩漿深處，難以言喻的疼痛火辣辣的燒灼著克羅里的身軀，他不停地擺動手腳想讓自己過去如在聖水中游泳般浮上水面，但熔岩燒去了他的四肢、融化了他的面孔、摧殘著他的靈魂，把天使的心燒出了一個洞，克羅里只剩下焦黑的軀殼在岩漿中載浮載沉連尖叫都辦不到，直到一隻強而有力的手把他從煉獄中打撈上岸他才再度活了過來。

「真沒想到，你也下來了。」

克羅里認不出這個低沉粗啞嗓音的主人是誰，他的眼睛被融化後還沒重新長出來，他扭動身體因感受不到自己的四肢而極度恐懼，克羅里覺得自己不再是原本的自己，他的身體不斷的生長變長，一層層堅硬的黑鱗把柔軟的血肉包裹起來，克羅里睜著空洞的眼窩努力撐起身體，他抬起頭對著看不見的天空無聲的大喊著。

  
  


「阿茲拉斐爾！阿茲拉斐爾！咦……他是誰？我又是誰？」

『你的名字是克蠕力。』上帝如是說。

  
  


異樣的鮮黃眼珠終於填滿空洞的眼窩，取代了原本溫暖水潤的棕色大眼，克蠕力終於徹底變成一條有著黑赤花紋的大蛇，就像是在嘲諷他身為「治癒之蛇」的使命，上帝乾脆讓他做一條蛇，反正這種生物的藍圖早就已經畫好。

此時的克蠕力終於能夠看清是誰在跟他說話，他看到一名高大但渾身皮膚都被燒盡的巨人跪在岩漿旁不斷將無力游上岸的墮天使撈上來，仍不斷淌流鮮血的血肉漸漸凝結成紅色的皮膚，掛在背上只剩下骨架的三對翅膀正慢慢崩落，最終克蠕力終於從那熟悉的五官認出他是誰，但卻想不起他的名字。

「我們都被上帝奪去原本的名字與樣貌，不過有些人仍保有自己的名字，我猜那個萬能的主只是懶得幫他們改。」艷紅的巨人站起身憤恨的朝著漆黑一片的天空大吼著，他曾是熾天使路西法、六翼天使、明亮之星、黎明之子，但現在的他什麼也不是，只是被上帝唾棄的罪人，連名字都沒有的不恥之徒，「你能擁有天堂，我便能創造地獄！從今以後我就是『撒旦』！我遲早會回去殺光你們這些愚蠢的天使跟虛偽的上帝！我將坐上被你霸佔的寶座！」

撒旦重新展開新生的翅膀，但不是過去由白色羽翼組成的美麗事物，而是猙獰、血紅的巨大肉翼，他朝著深淵深處前進，尋找一個落地生根的地方，恢復體力的墮天使們也追隨著撒旦的腳步開始移動，一時間天上、地上滿是各種奇形怪狀、尚未被命名的生物在移動，克蠕力也包含其中。

黑色巨蛇努力適應自己沒有腳的新身體，跟著人群走入更加漆黑的洞穴，神奇的是他的新眼睛能清楚看見黑暗中的事物，於是克蠕力不再望向令人懷念的天空，那裡已經沒有值得他看的東西。

  
  


在克羅里墮落後，幾乎要把自己擠出洞外的權天使被後頭的人用力的拽回來，當他被拉出來後那個破洞瞬間恢復原樣，彷彿不曾有任何事物破壞過這裡的無暇。

「我沒能接住他……我沒能接住他……」阿茲拉斐爾絕望的伏在地上痛哭，四周同樣滿是失去摯友或是愛人的天使，他們撕心裂肺的哭泣著，彷彿自己也被上帝拋棄般的痛哭，站在一旁的拉斐爾看著這樣的景象更是心痛不已，他們明明沒做任何壞事，只是如上帝愛人般去愛自己的同胞，為什麼安分守己的人也要受盡折磨。

「天父請賜予我治療他們傷痛的力量，我不忍看他們這樣受苦。」拉斐爾跪在權天使身旁緊緊抱著他的孩子，他一邊輕撫著天使捲翹的奶金色短髮一邊哼吟著古老的詩歌，治癒天使的掌心開始發出淡淡光芒並將之揉入阿茲拉斐爾髮中，查覺到異樣感的權天使全身一震，抬起頭用滿是淚水的大眼不停地搖著頭用顫抖的聲音哀求著拉斐爾：「我不想忘記他……拜託不要讓我忘記他。」

「噓、噓……睡吧，我的孩子。等你醒來一切就沒事了。」

  
  


那天有許多愛人的天使被迫忘記愛的人及如何去愛，但他們變得更愛上帝，或許這是件好事，誰知道呢。

  
  


✦✧✦✧✦

  
  


失去雙腳的克蠕力花了很多時間學習當條蛇，又花了很多時間把自己變回人形，當他好不容易再度用自己纖細的雙腳重新站起來時地獄的規模已經大到足以對抗天堂。

克蠕力搖搖晃晃的踏在崎嶇不平的石子路上還是不習慣用兩條腿走路的感覺，他不像多數惡魔大幅改造自己原本的模樣，克蠕力仍留著一頭紅色的捲髮，穿著單薄的黑色長袍，背上甚至仍有一對羽毛做的翅膀，只不過是如深淵般漆黑的顏色。

他本來就無意真的要發動叛變或是打仗什麼，只不過是問題多了點就被連帶處罰，他就是喜歡自己原本的樣子，而且在克蠕力空蕩蕩的內心深處，總覺得需要保持這個模樣才能讓人找到他，但是是誰在找他呢？

「上帝創世已經第五天了，你去那個伊甸園搗亂一下吧。真不知道那個老頭又在搞什麼花樣。」

這是克蠕力身為惡魔後的第一份工作，反正他也閒著沒事幹去看看那個傳說中的地球或許是個好選擇，而且自己是條蛇，隱藏在森林裡顯得非常合情合理。

漆黑的巨蛇順著地獄頂端的裂縫鑽進氣候宜人、濕度適中、有著溫暖太陽的伊甸園中，克蠕力幾乎在瞬間就決定要放棄搗亂的工作，準備找個地方好好的曬個太陽。

這樣的景象他以前在天堂時也沒見過，他甚至不知道把恆星放在適當的位置就能在不把行星烤焦的情況下舒服的做日光浴，虧上帝想得到要把他們辛苦做出來的各種事物拼湊在一起弄成一個大花園，果然是不可言喻的主宰。

「我並不是在誇獎祂。」惡魔暗自心想。

正當克蠕力把自己掛在一棵樹上曬太陽打盹兒時，他看到一個白色的身影在他四周的果樹旁晃來晃去，那個人有著一頭捲翹的淡金色短髮，拿著一把跟他一點都不相襯的火焰劍正到處摘樹上的果子吃，邊吃還邊用溫軟好聽的聲音評論這個水果是何其美味。

「哪裡來的貪吃天使啊？他就是這裡的守衛嗎？難怪我進得來這裡。」克蠕力忍不住在內心小小的嘲笑道，他悄悄的爬下樹鑽進一旁濕潤的土壤中螫伏著，雖然對方看起來一臉人畜無害，但現階段還是低調一點比較好，而且他被烤的有點燙，需要散熱一下。

創世來到第六天，世界上第一對人類——亞當與夏娃誕生了，他們備受上帝寵愛，能任意享用花園裡的食物不用擔心挨餓，有天使的守護不用擔心猛獸的侵襲，只要遵守不吃禁果的命令他們就能永遠長生不死。

「哈！這樣的考驗未免太容易了吧？」惡魔忍不住在心中大笑著。

上帝說不能做的事他偏要做，既然上帝說那是不能吃的果子他偏要叫夏娃去採，反正那玩意兒看起來真的滿好吃的。

在惡魔的誘惑導致一連串的事件後，在東門的城牆上，天使與惡魔—–阿茲拉斐爾與克蠕力—–在那裡相遇，一場大雨後不同立場的六千年友誼也就此展開。

但這並沒有改變什麼，被奪去的記憶不可能輕易的修復，他們像初次見面的陌生人般介紹彼此，只不過東門守衛覺得惡魔右耳下方的紋路看起來非常眼熟，要不是他正焦慮著把火焰劍送給人的事情，不然他一定會要求惡魔能不能讓他碰碰那裡，不過惡魔肯定不會答應。

  
  


✦✧✦✧✦

  
  


千年後，當克蠕力遇到下凡人間的神之子時，他想起了自己真正的名字。

事實上是耶穌主動告訴他的，或許是要感謝他帶自己遊歷這個世界，也或許是三位一體的神格在人類肉體時變得格外心軟，但耶穌透漏的資訊也僅此而已並無更多，燒毀的記憶仍然是不可饒恕的懲罰之一。

惡魔本就不該去愛任何事物，他們必懷抱憎恨、互相猜忌、無人去愛以及被愛，大家都以為這是本性卻不曉得這是上帝在天使墮天時就安排好的一切，一切都在不可言說的計劃之中。

  
  


而這個計畫包含了創造天地、製造萬物、人類當道、撒旦之子及世界末日，但在底下一條小小的註解中或許記錄著「一名天使及惡魔儘管沒了在天堂的記憶但仍重新愛上彼此，甚至阻止了世界末日免於燒毀地球的結果」這樣的事情，誰知道呢。

上帝的旨意不可猜疑、不可評斷，他就喜歡看自己製造出的小東西們把原本單純無趣的世界弄得更加有趣，他還打算繼續看下去。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「我改名字了，克蠕力不是個好名字，像什麼東西爬來爬去似的。」

「你畢竟是條蛇！所以你換成什麼了？」

「克羅里。」

「噢！」

「這是個好名字。」天使暗自心想，「而且很令人懷念。」

  
  
  
  
  


END

**Author's Note:**

> 我是老千，感謝看到這裡的你  
入坑以來我大概開了三篇傻白甜草稿也刪了三篇  
誰知道第一篇真正完成的是一萬多字的碎玻璃XD
> 
> 對聖經或是天使啥的實在不熟，東拼西湊出一個混亂的世界觀XD  
加上我沒有看過小說原作，其實很多資訊都靠自己妄想出來  
希望你們看到BUG的時候不要太介意...  
寫到後來我自己都不知道我在寫啥  
我原本就只是想寫忘記彼此的兩人跟被融化的蛇蛇啊QQ
> 
> 裡頭妄想了一下為什麼克羅里會被丟進地獄裡的原因  
他一直提到自己只是交了壞朋友跟問題多了點，於是就寫出這樣的克羅里出來XD  
我大概把上帝當做某種程度的極權政府在寫...提出異議就被修理之類的...
> 
> 我還嘗試多放一點兩人都還是天使時做的各種事情  
但礙於我把世界觀侷限在啥都沒有的情況下，導致兩個天使的篇幅反而太少...  
只能讓他們去游泳真是抱歉QQQQ
> 
> 這邊提一下裡頭有提到的天使設定  
路西法、拉斐爾：熾天使  
阿茲拉斐爾：權天使  
克羅里：大天使
> 
> 大概是這樣  
衍生了原本蛇象徵的意義後決定讓克羅里先當個治癒天使XD  
一點都不好戰的戰鬥天使跟一臉不像來救人的治癒天使之類的(欸
> 
> 先自首整篇文有個很偷懶的地方就是，我沒有把本來就在作品裡的角色拿出來寫XDDDD  
我才不要去揣摩我根本不熟的加百列跟別西卜之類的人(幹


End file.
